


maybe I wanna do what bunnies do with you

by tomsmetconverse



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomsmetconverse/pseuds/tomsmetconverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a depressed university student and Harry just likes flower crowns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe I wanna do what bunnies do with you

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to “You and I" by Ingrid Michaelson, got this idea and couldn’t help but write it out. Hope you guys like it :)

Technically Louis was a uni student, but he hadn’t been spending much time actually attending classes since Nick left and depression set in. He spent most nights in his living room on the burnt orange coloured couch his grandma gave him when he moved out, watching shit Korean drama films on Netflix whilst eating fatty foods until 2 am when he dragged himself into bed. He started his days at noon with a cup of tea, and sometimes a shower if he was feeling particularly hygienic. Then he’d sit himself in front of his laptop, staring at an empty word document for an hour. If it was a good day he’d start writing a book he knew he’d never finish. When Nick was around, Louis wrote a lot. He wrote sappy things about love and happiness and all kinds of bullshit that he barely remembered feeling anymore, but since Nick had been gone he failed to write more than a chapter or two. He was supposed to be a journalism major, but he’d become quite a shit one. 

After hours of accomplishing nothing on his computer, Louis would force himself to leave his house for human interaction in some way, shape or form. Sometimes he went grocery shopping, sometimes he’d sit in the mall and watch old couples hold hands, but his favourite thing to do was go to different coffee shops and write imaginary life stories about people he saw. It was his guilty pleasure. He loved looked at people and picking them apart by the expression on their face, the look in their eyes, or even their coffee order. He tried not to go to the same shops every time, because going to new ones kept the thrill alive, or 

Once he got to the quaint little shop and ordered his black coffee (that he would later throw away, because who was he kidding, Louis hated coffee), he sat in a leather chair at the back of the shop, pulled out his notebook and decided on his first victim. He looked around. There was a girl with light purple hair and heavy eyeliner tapping away at her iPhone. There was a man with a very thick moustache, sipping coffee from which the foam was catching in his facial hair. Louis turned around in is chair, and right behind him was the cutest and strangest thing he’d ever seen. Sat upon a bright orange barstool, was a boy, a beautiful boy with a quiet smile on his face and a pencil in his hand, sketching intricate designs into his notebook. Atop of his head was a flower crown. A flower crown. A fucking flower crown. What? The boy looked at least 18, Louis thought. What adult male would wear flowers in his hair! After a moment of gaping at him, Louis decided it was actually kind of cute. The crown fit his head nicely, the light pink roses contrasting with his dark brown curls in the most lovely way, his eyes a pretty shade of green that went perfectly with it all. The boy must have noticed Louis staring. He looked up. Shitshitshit, Louis thought as they met eyes. He hadn’t spoken to anyone outside of Zayn and his mum for months, he'd almost forgotten what contact with other humans felt like.  
"Hi!" the boy said brightly. “I’m Harry! What’s your name?"  
Louis felt his heart pounding in his chest. He didn’t know what to say. The fairy lights strung up on the walls twinkled in Harry’s eyes and his hands were clutched around his pencil in the most adorable way. Louis had never wanted to cuddle and fuck someone so much at the same time.  
"I’m-" Louis felt his palms sweating. “Erm"  
Harry gave him an encouraging grin.  
"I’m Louis."  
"Louis! Louis. You look like a Louis. Hi." Harry said.  
"Uh, hello." Louis was taken aback by the boy’s eagerness, but not in a bad way.  
"Louis, would you like to sit with me? You look lonely."  
Louis’ heart rate sped up more, if that’s even possible.  
"I- yeah. Okay." He gathered his coat and his notebook in his hands and stumbled to Harry’s table.  
"Louis," Harry began as Louis took his place in the seat nearest to Harry. “You’re very pretty, did you know that?"  
Louis thought his heart might just beat out of his chest.  
"I-wow, um"  
"It’s okay. I know you think I’m amazing," Harry said, giving Louis a playful shove.  
Louis was dumbfounded.  
Harry kept talking, and smiling, and waving his hands around in the air like an excited girl in primary school. When Louis had to go, they exchanged phone numbers and Harry gave Louis his flower crown.  
Louis smiled. For the first time in 8 months, Louis smiled.  
And the rest, they say, was history.


End file.
